


Derry's Finest

by anzones (orphan_account)



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Artist Bill Denbrough, Bill Denbrough Needs a Hug, Creepy Patrick Hockstetter, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Georgie Denbrough is Missing, Heartbreak, Human Pennywise (IT), Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Panic Attacks, Pennywise (IT) Exists, Psychological Torture, Slow Burn, Teenage Losers Club (IT), The Losers Club (IT) Has Powers, The Losers Club (IT) are Not Heterosexual, Writer Bill Denbrough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22765960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/anzones
Summary: The curly-haired boy raised his eyebrow, looking at the boy staring him down from above the stairs. He opened his mouth to speak, although he was cut off shortly by the boy's own question, "what brings you here? What brought you to Derry?""Well, I'd be a damn good member for this mafia, that's what brought me here." The dirty blond responded.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon/Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh
Kudos: 4





	Derry's Finest

Hi, it's gonna be pretty hard to balance updating this and Orange Juice, but I think I can manage it. This one will be more planned out and I have a lot of ideas for this fic, it'll come out soon. I just need to create plots for the chapters and try to make a schedule so that you guys aren't left hanging like last time, I'm hoping this fic will have more consistent updates or faster updates seeing as I'm taking more time on it.

See you guys soon :)


End file.
